


Be Careful Where You Apparate

by Drarryking (thatgaywizard)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Starkers, britcom drarry, narcissa mafoy is not pleased, orginally part of my brittish sitcom drarry that one day I will get around too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgaywizard/pseuds/Drarryking
Summary: A little interlude in the bedroom at Malfoy Manor. Bantering ensues.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Drarry - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	Be Careful Where You Apparate

"I ran into that Skeeter woman today."

"Really? And how was that?"

They were lying in bed, both on their backs, relaxing in the early morning quiet of the Malfoy Manor. 

"Well you know her, she's still out for blood. She caught me off guard at a cafe."

"What did you do?" Draco asked genuinely curious.

"I didn't do anything." Harry stared broodily at the ceiling, after a small pause Draco finally asked, "Well, what did  _ she _ do?"

"Not a lot she can do if I just pretend she's not there. I'm sure there will be some article tomorrow about how I must be in mourning because I take my coffee black or some rubbish."

"Did you stare her down?" Draco asked with a peculiar sort of eagerness.

Harry turned his head to look at him, not because it was a strange question but because Draco's interest seemed so shifted all of a sudden. Harry felt Draco's hand creeping high up across his thigh, those long, artful, cool fingers almost ticklish against that sensitive part of his skin. Draco noticed Harry noticing him and quickly tried to look very nonchalant again. Draco had slithered in close to Harry and Harry was certain Draco had been about to nibble on his ear but he moved away and his devious fingers became more casual. "Er, well, yes, but only as I was leaving. Last time she gave me all that rubbish about tears and the ghost of my past or some shite."

"I remember that. I read that article. Of course at the time I didn't realize she was a filthy liar so I just laid in my bed at night and thought about you..."

"Thought about me?" Harry asked with confusion. 

"Yeah, about how sad you must have been and how I..." Draco let out a small nervous laugh. "Um well I just felt bad for you and wanted to comfort you..."

"So of course you got out of bed the next morning and immediately proceeded to make fun of me and talk shit about my dead parents?"

Draco grimaced. "Well...yes."

"Right." Harry said with fake seriousness. "That makes complete sense, and for the record I had not been tearing up. I don't care what she said. I may have been having an anxiety attack the size of a small village over those dragons but I was  _ not _ crying."

"Sure." 

Harry pushed himself up off the bed a few inches "I wasn't!"

"I believe you," Draco said lightly but his tone clearly meant he was humoring Harry with the intent to annoy him.

Assuming Draco was just taking the piss, Harry relaxed. "So, these fantasies you had..."

"What fantasies?" 

"While you were lying in bed thinking about me-"

"I did not say they were fantasies."

"What were they?"

"They were not fantasies."

Harry chuckled. "So what were they? These  _ thoughts _ about comforting me, what did you do in them?"

Draco made an annoyed sound in his throat. Then after a beat of silence where Draco contemplated his confessions and the ceiling some more, and Harry tried not to grin too much, Draco finally gave in to telling. "I...I didn't actually have any real, you know, fantasy, maybe just some ideas about finding you alone, maybe you were crying and I'd- we'd snog, and I dunno, you'd tell me-" Draco interrupted himself,"-you know what? this is stupid! There were no fantasies! I just felt bad for you.  _ That's all. _ "

Harry had to physically restrain himself from laughing at Draco now. 

"You are absolutely horrid. Why did I ever like you? Get out- get out of here right now. I've decided you're not welcome in my bed." Draco tried to shove Harry out of the large bed and they wrestled for a moment, Harry doing very poorly because he was laughing too much. Draco had managed to get him all the way to the edge but Harry clung onto him and became very somber very suddenly. He had wrapped himself mostly around Draco so that Draco couldn't push him onto the floor and he looked into Draco's eyes, Draco looked back, confused, about why Harry had stopped struggling. 

Harry brought his lips close to Draco's ear and said in a breathy, docile voice "Oh Draco, you make me feel so...safe.I just want to stay here in your arms. Kiss me..." 

Draco felt his chest tighten with emotion and actually believed Harry was being serious for a few seconds but then Harry's voice started to tremble with ill contained mirth. 

"Make me forget about the ghosts of my past-" 

"You bloody wanker!" Draco shoved Harry, who had dissolved into laughter again, away from him. He sat up and glared at Harry, the black silk sheet slipping down around his pale naked waist.

Harry calmed himself and tried to touch Draco who swatted him away. "Hey, I'm actually kind of serious you know? I do want to stay here," Harry lowered his voice in attempt to seduce Draco into forgiving him, "in your arms. Kiss me?"

"No. Get the hell out of my bed."

"Alright," Harry said and got up, and with the attitude of spurned lover he stated dramatically, "I'm going. You shall never see me again."

"Oh I very much doubt that, your stupid face is going to be all over the bloody papers tomorrow because you had the audacity to buy a cup of coffee."

"Don't try to owl me," Harry carried on like Draco hadn't said anything. "This is it." And he lifted his chin and closed his eyes and in a blink he was gone. He'd apparated.

Draco stared at the place Harry Potter had been a moment ago, naked as the day he was born, and tried to fight away the tiny irrational fear underneath his amusement that maybe Harry had actually been serious and was very much gone indeed. A few more seconds ticked past and Draco was getting antsy, he didn't like waiting or wondering. Where the hell had Harry apparated to?

And then he heard his mother scream. 

He sat up straight as a sign pole and then got out of bed to grab his pants and see what was going on. A second later he heard the patter of feet running down the hallway and in another half second Harry was back in the room, throwing the door open and closing it fast. With his back against the door, he looked at Draco owl-eyed. 

"You did not..."

"I had no idea she was going to be in  _ that _ exact hallway!"

"Harry!" He exclaimed in disbelief! Falling back to sit on the bed. "You don't ever apparate anywhere  _ naked _ !"

"It's a big place! What are the odds?" Harry said shrilly.

"For you? Haven't you realized yet that if there's a chance of something happening it will happen  _ to you _ ."

Harry sagged. That was unfortunately very true and there was no point in pretending that it wasn't. It wasn't any whim like Divination either, but just solid and scientifically provable that shit happened to him, if there was even an inkling of a chance, it would happen. 

"Oh Merlin," Draco rubbed a hand across his face. "This is what the Great Harry Potter does now in his off time, startles older women by popping in starkers? Does Skeeter know about this?"

"She would love that."

"Anyone would love that-"

"DRACO LUSCIUS ABRAXUS MALFOY!" The holler came from somewhere outside his door. Draco paled.

"I think we should go back to yours," Draco said under his breath. 

“Probably wise.”

They threw their clothing on and were gone before the aggressive footsteps of Narcissa Malfoy reached the door.


End file.
